Possession
by Firefly457
Summary: Jinx and Kid Flash haven't seen or spoken to each other in 2 years. What would happen if they were to meet again? What would happen if he was to discover the secret she kept from him since he left her?


**Disclaimer: Teen Titans ****DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

**A/N: Based on a Lee Ann Womack song. Or at least it was until my friend Bonita inspired me to write the last few paragraphs at the end.**

Possession

Jinx searched for Aisle Four, looking for the precious brownish black powder that would give her the energy to "start" her day, or at least give her the energy to control the urge to kill the annoying people she worked with. She had given up being "good" long ago and decided to work as a "normal" person in the "real" world. Somehow, it was easier to cope with. Finally, she spotted the aisle. She hurried down the aisle and searched for her preferred brand of coffee. She picked up a canister and held it close to her body.

"Jen?" She jumped.

"Wally!" She was shocked to see the speedster standing in front of her after all these years.

"Wow," Wally laughed, "It's been a while."

"Yeah," Jen managed to smile, even though it was mostly forced. _Only two years_, she thought melancholically.

"How have you been?"

"Oh…uh…fine. I've been fine." Jen managed to say.

"Robin says you left the Titans." Wally said. He didn't have to say anything else; Jen got his point. _Did you convert back?_

"I decided all this hero stuff wasn't for me. I'm…normal now." She shrugged as she said the last part, unable to think of a better word.

"Normal." Wally parroted.

He suddenly began talking about the weather and how busy things seemed to be in the store (although it was moderately empty). He spoke of Robin and Starfire's new baby and how happy the new parents were. Jen just stood there, coffee still clutched to her chest, and watched his lips move. She desperately tried not to think about his lips on hers…or her neck…or her collarbone…or any other place he put his mouth for that matter. Her heart fluttered. The thoughts entered her mind, triggering other memories of when they shared that small downtown apartment in Jump City for a year back when she was just Jinx and he was just Kid Flash. When they laughed at each other's little faults, like how he had to make pancakes every morning and she had to drink a cup of black coffee every morning while watching _Reba_.

Things were so different then. They were still teenagers, problems like poverty, war, STDs, and pregnancy scares didn't matter to them because they couldn't _touch _them. He could overlook her smaller problems, like how she hated sports and would leave the room when the news came on. And Jen could overlook the fact that he might have cheated on her…several times. That was easy at first. He always came back at night and he always fell asleep curled up next to her with his head on her shoulder. However, it was then that Jen remembered why they were broken up…why it had been three years since she had seen him.

"How's Linda?" She asked. "And the baby?" Her heart caught at the "B" word.

"Fine. They're both fine." Wally said, his smile flickering for a minute. "Iris's walking now."

"Great!" Jen forced herself to smile, even though her heart was breaking with every word he said about his family.

She was so upset when Wally told her that he had gotten another woman pregnant. No, she wasn't really _upset_, she was more _**betrayed**_. Wally wasn't supposed to do that to her. He apologized, but that was it. It was emotionless, a simple "Sorry, Jen". That was when she found out that he was leaving her to be with that other woman. Jen was twenty years old then. The next morning, Wally was gone. No goodbye, no note, nothing. The next day, Jen moved to another apartment on the other side of town. She turned in her communicator to Robin, got her GED, and worked an "okay" paying job while tackling online college. After two years, it was almost easy to block out thoughts of Wally…until she ran into him.

"I gotta go." He said. "Linda and Iris are waiting for me outside. See you around?"

"Yeah." The word was robotic, just like his "see you around?" Neither of them really meant it. "Goodbye, Wally."

"Bye, Jen." He started walking away.

"Wait!" Jen said. He turned. Jen opened her mouth to tell him what she didn't have the chance to two years previously, but couldn't. "Tell Starfire I said hi." She finally said, "And Congratulations on her new baby."

"Will do." He nodded.

Jen paid for her coffee and quietly got onto the bus going to her neighborhood. Through the window, she could see Wally and his family. His girlfriend, or whatever she was, was pretty, but his daughter was…plain. _Miranda looks more like you_, she thought jealously. She leaned back in her seat. She hated herself for holding back. She wished that she had told him. No, she realized. She should have told him two years ago. Back before Miranda was even born. She hung her head low and sulked for the rest of the bus ride. Once back at her apartment building, she went to Betty's apartment and picked up the sleeping toddler. Miranda snuggled close to her mother, her wispy dark red hair tickling her nose. Once back inside her own apartment, she sat down on the couch with her head in her hands, her eighteen month old daughter sleeping in her crib.

"She looks just like you, Wally. More that Iris ever will." She couldn't help but wonder: if she had revealed that she was pregnant, three months farther along that Linda, would Wally had left her?

Two weeks later, her phone rang. She was surprised to hear it was Robin…or Nightwing as he was now called.

"Why didn't you tell him?" He asked.

"Why didn't I tell what to who?" She asked. Miranda whimpered and Jen scooped her up.

"Why didn't you tell _Wally_ that you had his _baby_." Nightwing asked. "I mentioned Miranda to him and he didn't know what I was talking about. Then when I explained about her, he freaked out."

"Come on, Richard," Jen sighed, "How could I tell him? He's _married_ with another baby!"

"He's coming over."

"What?!" Jen shrieked, "Richard Grayson, how could you allow him to do such a thing! He can't come _here_!"

"Jennifer." Richard now sounded annoyed. "You can't keep his child away from him! He can take you to court. As much as I hate to tell you, despite the fact he left you for the woman he cheated on you with, he could still win joint-custody if he takes you to court." Jen's heart dropped. She hated to think of Wally taking away her baby girl. It would most likely kill her.

Jen hung up the phone and scooped up Miranda. Her heart pounded now. Wally couldn't come. He just couldn't. Then a though entered her head. Wally and Richard didn't know where she lived. They couldn't know! She was safe.

"Miranda, I won't let anyone take you away. You're going to stay with Mommy forever, I promise." Assured, she dropped Miranda off at the babysitter's apartment and went to work.

----

Jen didn't let Richard's words bother her, or at least, she tried not to let his words bother her. However, when she returned home, she knew that she should have given Richard's warning more thought. She was horrified to see Wally standing on the stoop of her apartment building when she returned home.

"Wally." She said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"Jen, I think you know." He replied in a low tone.

"I can explain." She began.

"Explain? Jennifer, you had my _child_ and you kept her from me for two years! How can you possibly explain that!"

"I would have told you, Wally, but you already had it in you to leave me for Linda." Jen growled.

"How far along were you?" Wally demanded.

"I was almost four months." Jen whispered.

"Dammit, Jennifer!" Wally shouted. "You should have told me that you were pregnant! What the hell were you thinking!"

"What was the point!" She growled. "You were already leaving me!"

"So it was for revenge?"

"No!" Jen snapped. "Would you stop being so egotistical? Wally, you were already gone, I didn't know how to reach you. I was shocked to see you that day at the store."

"Can I see her?" Wally whispered.

"Okay." Jen nodded. She led him to her apartment and told him to stay there. She went and picked up Miranda and brought her back to the apartment. "This is your baby." She told Wally. He scooped his daughter into his arms and held her close. Jen smiled as her ex-boyfriend melted.

"She's beautiful, Jenny." He said.

"Does this change anything?" Jen asked hopefully. But Wally's face turned serious.

"I'm _married_, Jen. I can't leave Linda. She needs me. Look at you, you're completely independent and you can take care of the baby on your own. Linda can't do that with Iris."

"So you're leaving us again." Jen sighed. She slumped in her seat.

"Jen, I'm sorry." Wally handed Jen Miranda. "I want to be in her life, but we can't be…"

"I understand." Jen lied. Wally looked relieved.

"Thank you, Jen." Wally smiled. He got up. "Linda's waiting for me. And Iris."

"Go," Jen said. Wally obeyed.

Two weeks later, Jen and some friends began packing her things in boxes. She had found a better job, a nicer apartment, and a great day care for Miranda…and it was it was in a nice town far away from Jump City. This time she covered all her bases. Wally wouldn't be able to find her this time. Richard and the other Titans didn't know where she was moving to. She would lose contact with them and reinvent herself, give herself a new name. Dye her hair and get some new contact lenses.

Wally was right. If she could take care of their daughter alone before without any interaction from him, she could definitely do it now.

**A/N: Yeah, Jinx kinda went crazy...or crazier if she was crazy in the series (which a lot of people believe). Yeah, I was in a funk during the entire time I wrote this so some good feedback would be greatly apprieciated. Or even some supportive criticism would be nice.**


End file.
